What Wasn't Said
by Pistachio lover
Summary: A fight between Leo and Raph leaves Mikey hurt, brothers guilty, and enemy's going to far.
1. Fight Gone to Far

**I DONT OWN TMNT!**

_**Shout out to Nite Train! (Amazing author)**_

_** Thx dude. Hope ya like it! **_

"SHUT UP FEARLESS I AIN'T GANNA LISTEN TO YA! I'M GOIN' TOPSIDE WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

"RAPH GET BACK HERE!" Leo shouted, running towards Raph who was, at the moment, in the living room.

"YA GANNA HAVE TA MAKE ME!"

Raph grunted as he was unexpectedly tackled.

He quickly pushed Leo off, both then got in a fighting stance.

"Bout time ya quit being a sissy and stood up for yourself for once fearless." Raph smirked.

Leo growled but said nothing, just glared daggers straight back at Raph.

5 minutes later they were in the same stance once more. Except this time they had multiple scratches and gashes, and they had a unknown audience.

Mikey hid behind the couch, wide eyed watching the bloody battle.

Normally it would have never gotten so bad, but Master Splinter had left for the weekend to go visit the ancient one who had recently moved overseas.

"Ya give fearless?"

Leo smirked. "Raph you know me to well to say that! Bring it." He said with venom, the two attacked once more.

Mikey gasped. 'Where's Donny?!' Mike quickly ran to Dons lab only to find a note it read:

'Be back at 6 tonight, went to April's. Call if there's an emergency!  
P.S. Mikey...DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING.'

Mikey smirked a bit, he put the note down and glanced at the clock, he groaned, it was only 5:30.

CRASH!

Mikeys eyes widened as Raph was thrown against the coffee table in there makeshift living room.

He ran out to find Leo and Raph commencing in a even more fierce battle.

"Guys! Please stop!" Tears stung in Mikeys eyes. "Guys!" Mikeys words did not get through to the two now, they both were seeing red.

Then, out of nowhere, Raph struck Leo down.

As Leo tried to recover and get up Raph put his foot on his stomach.

"Raph. Get. Off!" Leo shouted, all the adrenaline he had was drained away now sadly Raph was going on strong.

Raph chuckled then held up his fist ready to punch Leo right in the face, Mikey gasped.

"RAPH NO!"

Leo looked up at Mikey. "Mike it'll be ok! Don't get into this, I've taken way worse." Leo then shut his eyes tight ready for the painful hit, but it never came.

He opened his eyes only to see Mikey holding Raphs hand back.

Raph growled and did the unexpected...He turned around and punched Mike instead.

"AAHH!" Mikey stammered back in shock and pain holding his now bloody nose, Raphs eyes widened as he realized what he had done.

"M-mikey...I-" Mikey backed away in fear as Raph tried to comfort him, he then ran away into the sewers disappearing in the darkness.

"Shell." Raph looked down at his hands then looked down at the ground to find Leo under his foot.

"Leo...what have I done?"

Leo glared at him, eyes filled with hate, blame but also guilt too.

"I don't know Raph why don't you just- RAPH NO!" Raph was halfway to the door by now.

"What?! Leo I just punched Mikey in da face! I gatta go after him!" Leo got up slowly and dusted himself off.

"Raph, he was scared, of you...of both of us. He probably went to vent to April, I'll call her and tell her to be a look out."

Raph nodded. As Leo dialed and waited to someone to pick up, he looked around strangely. "Raph." He whispered. "Go find Donny...and get patched up! Sheesh."

Raph glared and went to go find the brainiac. Only to storm back a few seconds later. "LEO! Donny ain't here. He left a note and he's at-"

"April's house, I know I just talked to her and told her not to tell Donny yet." Leo said as he hung up the phone.

"Why would it matter if Don knew or not?"

Leo gave him a strange unreadable look. "Seriously Raph?! You punched him in the face! Plus we fought in front of him...we're very careless. Do you really want a lecture from Don?"

Raph grumbled and wiped some blood off his arm, cringing in doing so.

"Well c'mon I'll help you get patched up if you help me."

"Ggrr...aight."

With that Raph and Leo headed towards the cluttered lab, not even thinking of the huge mistake that they had just made.


	2. Alleyway Blood

Mike panted as he hid behind an old dumpster in a alley, he had been running away from the foot all night long but they just would not leave him alone!

He didn't know why he even thought he could just come up topside, go sit on a rooftop and think. For a ninja turtle that just couldn't be done with out something bad happening!

He had started out good the foot had attacked and he had almost fifty defeated but of course the foot elite just had to come and ruin all that.

Of course that was when he decided it was time to go, but every time he would try to fight them they would start throwing ninja stars and all sorts of things at him, making it impossible to get a hit in.

He had about 5 of the stupid stars sticking out of his shell now and 3 in his arm.

He had stopped the bleeding from his arm but it had made him weak, making it especially hard to run.

"Oh tttuurrttllee." The foot elite.

Mikey whimpered trying to snuggle behind the dumpster even more. 'Please, please, please don't find me please!'

He saw the four shadows against the wall get closer to him, he tried to scoot even closer to the dumpster but as he did he accidentally moved it. It made the smallest sound, but that was all the elite needed.

All of the sudden the whole dumpster was lifted, Mikey gasped as it was brought back down quickly.

It smashed him against the wall with great force, knocking his head into the unforgiving wall.

Mikey groaned, this wasn't good, he was getting extremely dizzy extremely fast. He didn't have time for that now though, he was now face to face with the foot elite.

Mikey grunted as he got up, then trying to keep in balance he ran forward only to be shot with a surprise arrow maneuver attack by a foot ninja. Blood ran down his shoulder, a arrow now prodding out of his shoulder.

He fell to his knees but got up quickly, he couldn't fail now. He spun around to the foot ninja and quickly took him out by throwing one of his own ninja stars.

He then turned to his original enemy's ,as he spun his nunchucks he could feel his injuries begin to take a toll quickly.

He shook his head 'C'mon Mike' he charged forward and, with all the force he could muster, he swung his nunchucks at one of the elite amazingly taking the elite out on impact.

Mike smiled then spun around to the next elite, charging at him as well, but as he did the ninja quickly jumped over the speeding Mikey doing a round house kick as he did so.

Mike was on the ground now, blood was pooling around him as he tried to get back up, he was stopped short as he felt a cold metal against the back of his neck, he growled.

"What do you want from me?" Mike said as he looked up at the ninja.

He couldn't see the elite foot ninjas face but he could bet his shell that he was smirking. "What do you think turtle?" The elite said, disgust very evident in his voice.

"Well I'm not a mind reader I dunno! You like you might want like a bunny or something eh but ya know that's just me I- gah!" Mikey cringed as the sword began to dig into his skin.

"Tell me Michaelangelo, where are your brothers? No one to protect you? It's a shame really" Mikey grimaced as the sword drew blood, he couldn't take this much longer he then had a plan.

'Maybe if I just make the dude mad then catch him off guard I will have a chance to take cover. It's my only option right now... here goes nothing!'

"You know what.I think? I think your stupid master was to scared to come and finish his own dirty work! So he just sent his little minions to do it! That's what I think plus I- " Mikey yelped as he was kicked.

"FOOLISH TURTLE!"

Mikeys eyes widened. "S-shredder?" Mikey received yet another kick to the ribs.

"What was that about not finishing my dirty work? Oh Michaelangelo, I couldn't ever pass up a opportunity like this. Ever. Poor little turtle...where are your brothers? Who will protect you? Oh well maybe this will help you learn your lesson about wandering out alone, hmm?" Shredder let out a bone chilling laugh as he lifted Mikey by his neck.

"Goodbye turtle." With that Shredder stabbed Mikey right in the torso. Mikey gasped and looked down in horror, blood seeped out of his mouth, as he tried to gasp in air he kept choking on his own blood.

He could feel the darkness taking over as he was being choked.

'Well...this is it and Shredder is enjoying every second wish I could get my hands on him he is so ggrrr I just- wait...ya know my ideas may have not pulled through for me at like all tonight but I do know one thing I could do.'

Mikey gathered the only strength he had left and spit right in Shredders face, he could vaguely feel being thrown into something and maybe punched a couple more times.

'Hey at least i made my last words to Shredder heh.'

As Mikey slowly saw his blood making its way around him he couldn't help but say his possible last words.

"Love ya bros, sensei, April, everyone. Please promise me somthing guys specially you Raph and Leo. Don't fight bros, please, I won't be there to stop it next time."

He smiled as the darkness finally came to him, taking his merciless pain away.


	3. The Rescue

**I DO NOT OWN TMNT.**

"Gah! Leo he still hasn't showed up yet!" Raph shouted from his spot on the couch.

"I know. He is worrying me, he would have been home by now...Don even got back before him!"

Raph grunted as he crossed his arms. "He still locked up in his lab?"

Leo sighed. "Yea, he was pretty mad at us."

"Can ya blame him?! You know how he feels about us fighting! Specially round Mikey."

"Yea I know. Poor Mikey he gets so tore up when we fight and Don wasn't even here to calm him down this time. What were we thinking Raph?"

"YOU WEREN'T THINKING! THAT'S WHY MIKEY IS GONE AND WHO KNOWS WHERE!" Don shouted from the kitchen.

Leo looked down in shame while Raphs temper boiled over. "ALRIGHT THAT'S IT! IMMA GO LOOK FOR MIKEY!"

Don grumbled and stormed off to his lab, just before he slammed the door looked at Raph such anger and blame that it made the hothead gulp.

"Raph." Dons voice was so calm it was scary. "You better bring him back smiling." The two older turtles flinched as the lab door slammed closed.

"Huh, aight Leo imma go find em. You stay here and try to get braniac calmed down alright? I'll call you if I need anything."

Leo nodded. "Just be careful, and make sure you apologize to Mike!"

"Psh! I know dat!" Raph said as he disappeared into the shadows of the sewers.

1 hour later Raph found himself at a loss, he had looked in every corner and hiding spot in the sewers and had searched all rooftops and fire escapes, he had even went to all the comic and pizza shops within a five mile radius!

Yet he still couldn't find the Orange loving turtle.

Raph shouted in frustration and slumped against the alley wall he was standing by.

"WHERE ARE YA MIKE?!"

As he said this a idea suddenly came to his mind. He pulled his shell cell out and dialed Leo's number.

"Raph? Please tell me you found him. It's been an hour now!" Leo exclaimed.

Raph growled. "No! I haven't found him Leo! Can't find him nowhere! Can you get Don to track him?"

"Gah! Why didn't we think of this sooner!? Yea I'll ask him hang on."

Raph could hear Leo and Don bickering then a faint sound of typing.

"Alright we tracked it,the closest location we can pinpoint for you is that he is near West Street Blvd.

Raph looked down the street in search of a street sign, sure enough he found the street he was on was the one he needed to be at.

"Alright thanks bro I should be there soon, I'll call you when I find him."

"Alright and hey... have you tried calling him?"

Raphs eyes widened as he heard this, he face palmed. "Uh... that never really came to mind...I'll try to call him."

Raph could almost see the eye roll that Leo was most likely giving him right now.

"Alright just please hurry it's so unlike him to stay out so long."

"I'm aware Leo thanks! Alright imma try to call him, bye." Raph clicked his shell cell shut then opened it and dialed Mikeys number.

As he did so he double checked his surroundings and sank a bit in the darkness that the small abandoned alley way had to offer.

As Raph waited for Mikey to answer he jumped at the unexpected ring tone that blared from across the alley way near an old beat up dumpster.

Raph ventured over and found Mike's phone behind the dumpster.

"Mikey?" Raph called out looking behind the dumpster he gasped as he saw a small section of bricks that were bloodied and cracked up.

"Mikey? Shell..." Raph looked around the dimly lit alley the full moon making an excellent flashlight.

He saw dry blood splattered in various places, still no Mikey though.

The only place place left to look now was the dumpster, Raph lifted the heavy lid slowly, praying that his baby brother wasn't in it.

As he opened it the whole way he couldn't help but yelp.

"No, no, no, NO!No this isent real! Mikey?!"

Raph checked for Mikeys pulse as if his own life depended on it, sure enough there was one, it was severely weak though.

Raph let out a small sigh of relief, Mike was alive, now he had to find a way to stop the blood.

As he looked for the wound he quickly realized there way to many gashes to wrap.

His best chance now was to wrap what he could and run Mikey home as soon and fast as possible.

Raph carefully lifted Mike out of the dumpster and layed him on the cleanest part of the alleys ground.

He quickly wrapped the two main wounds tight with his and Mike's bandannas, when he was done with this he lifted Mike up bridal style, opened the sewer plate and ran down the tunnels to the lair as fast as he could.

Mike groaned, it was barely even a whimper but it was reassuring for Raph. Mike was still alive ,barely but none the less alive.

As Raph neared the lair things took a turn for the worse, he could fell Mikeys breathing become more labored now.

"No no,no,no! Mikey bro please hang on, just hang on! We're almost there!" Raphs eyes stung with tears.

"Don't you dare give up on me Michaelangelo! Ya can't leave me! I can't replace you! Your my best friend, bro!" Raph shouted.

The lair was now in sight, Raph ran even faster calling out as he did so. His lungs burned, the nights events were now starting to take a toll him, but he knew he couldn't give up now.

Mikey's life was literally in his hands now. He would not let him down.

"H-hold on Mikey!" Raph panicked as he could no longer fell Mikey breathing.

He burst into the lair, Mikeys blood leaking and making a puddle where Raph stood. "GUYS!"

**I know this is very late... I will definitely try harder to get this next chapter updated sooner. Proly by Sunday!**


	4. Results

_**I DONT OWN TMNT.**_

**I love coffee at 1am on a Sunday er...Monday now, right? Gah... its late...er early...huh...ANYWHO! Here it is! See I told ya i'd have it! Kinda...I mean its kinda still Sunday. I dunno...but hey its here now! The next chapter will be a bit more actiony (thats a word right?!) promise!**

Leo groaned as he put his hand up to his eyes.

He looked over at Don who was doing the same while looking over a update on Mikeys current condition.

Leo past hour had gone by in such a blur he couldn't tell if it was a dream or not.

Raph had came bolting in completely hysterical and holding a half dead Mikey, who was barely hanging on to even half dead at that moment.

Leo shivered, Don had looked so scared when he saw the condition of Mikey, of course he himself had to.

No one moved for what seemed like hours but as soon as they did it was quick with no hesitation.

Don was ,of course, in charge of getting Mikey at least close to stable.

Which was no easy task by any means, he had received a unsettling concussion that Don had kept a very close eye on.

Not to mention the many gashes and severe bruising he had. Don had cleaned all wounds very, very carefully, it was heart wrenching hearing the exhausted whimpers and tiny attempts to pull away.

Don had cringed when he had ran x-rays and looked them over. Mikey had four broken ribs, broken wrist and a broken ankle.

Leo rubbed his eyes as he took a sip of his coffee.

All he had to do was calm Raph down, which was not simple either.

As Don brought Mikey into his lab Leo had to bring Raph to the couch and try to get an explanation of some sort.

It had gone...pretty abruptly... Leo had asked one question and Raph had freaked.

He had tried to calm him down but it was way to late, Raph hyperventilated and passed out.

It was probably for the best he was pretty much freaking out on his own, and who wouldn't?! He had to carry his half dead brother home in hopes that he wouldn't just die right in his arms.

"Leo!"

Leo shook his head, his thoughts disappearing instantly. "Yea?"

"Can you please call sensei and inform him of what has happened?"

Leo nodded his head. Don sighed and looked down at the results, while Leo got up and went to the living room.

Leo pulled his shell cell out and dialed splinters number only to get his voice mail, he sighed.

"Master Splinter, when you get this message please call back, its very urgent." With that he ended the call, snapping the phone shut.

He nearly jumped when he heard a groan from Raph.

"L- leo?"

Leo ran over to the worn out couch, "hey bro, how ya feeling?"

"Aight." Raphs eyes widened as he said this, he quickly jumped up.

"Where's Mikey?! He ok?!" As he said this it was very evident that he was swaying, he didn't seem to notice or care at the moment.

Leo put his hand on Raphs shoulder. "Raph. Calm down he's fine, thanks to you."

"Can we see him Leo?" Raph asked immediately, acting as though he had not heard a thing Leo just said.

Leo just shrugged it off and nodded. He then got up and lead Raph to the lab.

As soon as they entered Raph gasped taking in the sight. There was more machine in sight them Mikey himself.

There were ventilators, IVs and other machines Raph never even recalled seeing before. This scared him very badly his breathing started to once again hasten.

Next thing he knew an exhausted Donatello was in front of him holding his shoulders. "Now Raph...Raph."

Raphs eyes came back into there already glazed stare. "Uh...Uh...Don?"

"Raph I know it's all over whelming please just calm down. He is stable, and his condition is improving.

In fact, I have the latest update. His concussion was very bad but he should actually recover well, he should be up in roughly about 3 days."

Raph and Leo both smiled at this as did Don.

"I'm going to need both of your all's help though. I need you to really help me to keep his wounds clean and to stay calm. Can you do that?"

Don looked at both Leo and Raph trying to decide if they were going to be better off staying with April.

"You count on me Don." Raph suddenly said.

"Me to. I'm here for ya bro."

Don smiled. "Thanks guys."

Raph looked down. "Um...Don I..."

"Forget anything I said before you left Raph, alright? I was just mad. It's NOT you fault. Please don't blame any of this on your self. It is NOT your fault. Ok?"

Raph nodded. Don gave Leo a look, Leo shrugged.

"Um...hey Raph can you do something for me?" Don said looking back over.

"Mhm."

"Can you look me in the eye? Also are you cold? Or thirsty?"

"I thought...uh I thought I was. Yea it's freezing an...a little but I'll be m'kay."

Don nodded his head. "Leo help me get him back to the couch, he's still recovering from shock... I thought he would have recoverd by now."

Leo's eyes widened. "Wait! He's was in shock?!"

Don sighed. "Yea! That's why I made you keep an eye on him, I didn't tell cuz you were overwhelmed by all of Mikeys results.

Don't worry Raphs going to be fine it was minor shock, he just needs to rest and to be kept a close eye on.

He should be back to his self in a couple of hours. I'm surprised he's actually this aware of everything."

As Leo and Don layed Raph back down Raph laughed. "Mikeys ganna be alright."

Don smiled a bit. "He will be. Leo... please keep a close eye on Raph. Sit right beside him and when he goes to sleep check his pulse every so often, alright? If its to fast or slow come get me alright?

If anything else weird happens come and get me. I'll be in the lab, I still have quite a few more minor tests to run on Mike. Ok?"

Leo nodded and turned back to Raph, he was already half way asleep now.

Leo sighed. "Get some sleep bro. When you wake up maybe you can explain how you found Mike and what happened."


	5. Memories, Tears and Apologies

**I DONT OWN TMNT.**

"Ugh. My head." Raph brought his hand up to his throbbing head.

All of the sudden a glass of water and two pain killer pills appeared in his hands. As he took the medicine he put the glass on the tiny coffee table that now sat squarely by the couch.

"How are you feeling bro?" Leo asked.

"Uh...fine jus a little headache..." Raph spaced off trying to recall what all had happened. As he racked his brain for recollection he panicked.

"W-wha? Leo! Wha the shell happened? Did I get Mikey? ...did I leave the lair at all?!"

Leo was taken aback. "You...you don't remember? Here just sit tight I'm going to go get Don."

A split second later Leo and Don were standing in front of the now shaken up Raph.

"Raph before I make this assumption I'm going to need you to follow this light and let me take your pulse ok?"

Raph just nodded still a bit freaked out. As Don finished up he looked at Raph with a bit of thoughtfulness.

"You are officially out of shock, the loss of memory is sometimes common. What's the last thing you remember?"

"Uh...I was in a alley I think I was looking for Mikey, but the memory feels like a dream."

Don nodded. "That's normal Raph, with a bit more time you will start remembering again. Just take it easy for a couple of hour's then you can tell us if you remember, alright?"

Raph nodded, he seemed lost in thought. The fact that he couldn't remember scared the shell out of him. He hated it but he couldn't stop it either. "Do-do you guys know what happened?"

Leo stepped forward this time. "All we know is that you called him then apparently found him, then came home carrying him. You were freaking out Raph."

Raphs eyes widened as realization hit.

"Guys..He was dying in my arms! Bleeding out. Right in from of me... I know I found him in the alley but just not where. If that makes any sense..."

Don then put a comforting hand on Raphs shoulder. "Raph your going to probably start remembering big chunks of memory at a time. Just take it easy and if you want, let us know. Ok?"

Raph only nodded in response. "Can I see Mikey?"

Leo and Don both gave each other a glance. "Uh...yea sure. I have to warn you before hand though, Mikey is stable at the moment but there are lots of machines and IVs that are helping him...ok?"

Raph looked at him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Well...yea I would say so! Why tell me that?"

"Huh...I guess you don't remember freaking out, hmm?"

Raph looked bewildered. "I did?"

"Yea, very much so!"

"Well...I won't."

Leo and Don both nodded. "Alright then, let's go."

As the three turtles entered a the lab a clear small gasp could be heard from Raph.

He went over to the bed, carefully trying to avoid the small cords that littered his path. He gently placed his hand on Mike's shoulder.

"I'm sorry bro, I shouldn't have hit ya, or fought with Leo."

Tears were silently making there way down his face now.

"I do promise you this though, I will sit here till you wake up. I wanna be the first person ya see so I can apologize for everything."

As the days passed Raph did just that, but soon a few hours turned into a day and a day turned into a week and a week quickly became a month. Mikey still hadn't woke up.

Splinter had came home, now a day's he looked older than ever, all he ever did anymore was eat, sleep, and meditate.

Don on the other hand did the complete opposite, to say the least he was a wreck. He drank about four pots of coffee a day and only slept when his body shut down completely. He was still trying to find out why Mikey had not still awaken.

Leo had become very quite and only trained.

Raph kept his promise and stayed by Mikeys bedside, he had gotten less sleep than Don.

But finally after a whole month and two days Mikey had opened his eyes.

"Raph?"

Raph jerked his head up. "MIKEY! Your awake!"

Mikey had flinched at the outburst but quickly recovered with a smile. "Yea...guess I am! Haha."

Before the others could come running in Raph gave Mikey a quick hug, saying sorry as he did so.

"Raph it wasn't your fault! Jeez. Always blaming yourself. I completely forgive you bro."

Raph smiled. "Thanks bro." As he said this the others came running in as well, even Master Splinter.

"Mikey?! Hey bro, how ya doing?!" Don questioned.

"Uh...doing just fine!" Mikey gave everyone a confused look as they circled his bed. "Wha...what happened?"

"My son, do you not remember?"

"Nah, not really. Everything is kinda blurry right now, but as Mikey said this he quickly cringed and screamed.

"Mikey?! Mike! What's wrong bro! Ya gatta talk to me! What's wrong?" Don was panicked to say the least.

"I-I the alley. It's to late." Mikey mumbled as he stared off in space.

The whole mutant family looked at each other as if expecting someone to know the answer as to what was going on.

"Mike! Calm down! Your fine, just take deep breathes." As Don said this he looked Mikey over and as he did he found what he was looking for.

'How did I not see this before?'

Mike's arm had a small bruise and in the middle of that bruise a small pin prick mark could be seen.

"Guys they gave him some sort of injection. I think it's affecting his memory, making him remember it slowly."

Raphs eyes widened. "What does that mean?! Can we stop it?"

Don shook his head solemnly. "No. We can't do anything for him. Just be here for him."

Everyone looked down, trying to figure out what to say. "Mikey just fight through it! You got this! We are all here for you!"

Tears came to Mikeys eye as he cringed and nodded his head.

A whole fifteen minutes later Mikey finally started to settle down.

The whole family's hearts were officially broken now. They had tried to calm the young turtle down and reassure him but they all knew it was in vain.

After the first five minutes they gave up and only sat there, waiting for his cries for help to cease.

At one point everyone was in tears, Mikey had started screaming for them and for the Shredder to stop.

They had once again tried to say things comforting. But it did not work.

Mikey panted as the unforgiving memory ceased.

"M-Mikey...are you alright?" Leo tried to wipe away the tears, but they kept coming making his voice crack.

Mikey nodded, his eyes fresh with tears as well.

"My son, would you care to talk about it?" Splinter tried his best to hide his sorrow as he said this.

"Mhm...I guess."

"Start when ever your ready, Mikey. Don't rush, just take it easy."

Mikey nodded then began.

"I was on a roof top just looking at how pretty the city was, when all of the sudden all kinds of foot ninja start coming from ,what it seemed like, no where!

When I finally got them all defeated the foot legions came! I attempted to fight them but they started throwing all kinds of ninja stars, so I couldn't get one single hit in.

So I started running but as i did i felt somthing hit my arm. It didnt hurt like a ninja star but it felt weird...i dunno...but um anyways... I ended up hiding behind a dumpster in a alley.

T-they found me and they smash the dumpster into me which knocked me into the wall.

I was already bleeding bad a-and I could not see straight but I got up anyways and charged towards one of the elites but right when I was about to hit him a foot ninja from a rooftop shot a arrow at me which hit me in the arm.

It hurt really bad but I knew...I knew I had to keep going and I did.

So I took the foot ninja with the bow and arrow out with a ninja star then surprisingly took the elite out with one hit.

But as I had turned around to the next elite he jumped over me and did a roundhouse kick.

I fell and when I tried to get back up he held a sword against my throat.

Th-then...He asked where my brothers where... so then I got this stupid idea and started annoying him.

I thought...I thought that I could catch him off guard and get a hit in and throw his sword away from him.

But as I made fun of his master which was of course was Shredder, he actually appeared!

Then he pretty much beat the shell outta me, and as he choked me I had yet another 'brilliant' idea and spit right in his face.

He threw me in the dumpster and I layed there...said goodbyes that frankly I was scared that I couldn't have made in person.

I knew I was dying I could feel my own blood and th-there was so much blood! I-I thought I was going insane at times but it was real!"

As Mikey finished he was soon developed in a nice warm hug by the whole family.

As the hug ended Raph spoke. "Its all going to be ok now Mikey. Your never going to be alone again, I promise."

Don and Leo both nodded at this.

Master Splinter smiled. It warmed his heart that his sons were all back to normal and together again.

"My son's I assume you have much to talk about I shall leave you to it." All of the turtles nodded and smiled.

One awkward silence later Raph spoke again.

"Hey...I know I have already said it but...I'm really sorry I hit you Mike. I was so caught up in the moment, and I know that's not a good excuse by any means but-"

Mikey laughed unexpectedly. "Thank you Raph, I know you didn't mean it. I forgave you as soon as you did it."

"I'm sorry to Mikey. We should have solved that way better than we did."

"Its cool bro! I know how you guys are."

"Its not 'cool' Mikey I promise me and Raph will work on this. Ok?"

Mikey smiled. He always knew his bros were there for him but just being in a situation where it actually happened made him even more faithful in them.

"Thanks guys."

As the night went on the brothers all talked about there side of the story and what all had happened.

After about two hours though they were on a completely different topic about how the air couldn't be rainbow colored.

Finally everything was once again whole in the Hamato family.

**Thanks again to Nite Train. Glad i could write dis for ya!**


End file.
